Generating Advent
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Part of my Omake-ville challenge, written by Warlord-Xana. A cross between Advent Knights and Generator Rex. Rex, Six and Bobo come to Jump City, requesting the assistance of the Advent Knights to deal with an EVO.


Title: Generating Advent

Author: Warlord-Xana

Genre: Action

Rating: T

Based off of: Kamen Rider Chrome's Advent Knights Series

Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex or Advent Knight or it characters. This is sorta set in the sequel.

"Providence is coming here?" Leo blinked surprised

"Yep they're coming in to check on our progress," Takada said as he and the rest of the Advent Knights sat in the twin's restaurant, Café La Salle. They were protecting the city as the Titans had gone to Steel City to help Titans East with the dramatically rising super-crime rate.

"But why? We're working for Smart Brain, not Providence," Kat said angrily. She didn't like Providence. She'd heard about their 'Cure, Capture or Kill' policy on EVOs.

"Because Providence is one of Smart Brain's most powerful sponsors. They were the ones that helped provided us with the materials necessary to make the Advent System." Desmond said, cutting Takada off from explaining.

"Ehh, really?" the twin said, surprised.

"Yeah, didn't you think it was weird that our corporation was able to build something as powerful as those suits which are powered by the Beast Spirits?" Takada asked.

"Well…" Kat said sweating a little.

"Kind of…" Leo said.

"According to Takada they will be coming in here any second," Desmond said, wondering if he or Takada should say the second reason why Providence was coming.

* * *

"So this is Jump City, home to the Teen Titans and those Advent Knights," the one who said it was a teenage boy with black hair. He was wearing goggles, a blue and white shirt under a red jacket with black pants and shoes. He was known as Rex, an agent of Providence and one of the few EVOs who could control the nanites within him. With their power, he could craft his body into weapons and command machines like they were an extension of himself, but his most useful ability was to neutralize the wild nanites that created EVOs, changing them back to normal (unfortunately there were exceptions).

The man next to him gave no indication. He was wearing a green suit with a white shirt underneath his jacket, black tie and sunglasses covering his eyes. He was Agent Six, a trained agent of Providence, one of their best. He was Rex's guardian (or a nanny but more agro according to Rex).

"Hey green bean, you've been quiet for awhile," said the third member of their group, who was also probably the most unusual of the three. His name was Bobo Haha, a chimpanzee wearing a fez, a green shirt and shorts. He was carrying around two blasters strapped to his side with an eye-patch over one of his eyes. He was an EVO like Rex, though it appeared his only ability was being able to speak like a human and increased intelligence. Those three worked for Providence.

Five years ago, a massive explosion occurred. That explosion unleashed a whole new breed of machinery, the microscopic constructs known as nanites. Within a time period so short it was barely believable, the nanites hit the atmosphere and infected every living organism on the planet. Plants, animals even human were infected. These nanites would randomly activate inside their hosts, radically mutating the subject into a creature known as an E.V.O. (Exponentially Variegated Organism). These EVOs were usually mindless creatures that were a danger to everything around them with conventional methods being useless on them. That was why Providence existed, to battle the EVO threat.

Six hadn't said a word since they'd arrived - not that Rex really expected him to. He was used to Six not talking, but the fact they were in a town and not looking for an EVO yet confused him. '_Where in the world he taking us?_' Rex wondered when Six suddenly turned and started walking into a restaurant.

"Wait, you're stopping to get a bite to eat first? What about the EVO?" Rex said confused, running to catch up to Six.

"Maybe he missed his bacon and eggs?" Bobo joked, speeding up himself to match Rex's new pace.

All three entered the place, spotting the four teenagers. "Are you Ryuki Leonard Narukama, Neko Katherine Hasuma, Yoshiyuki Takada and Desmond Amakusa?"

"Yes sir, and I am Desmond, are you the agent of Providence sent to check on our progress?" the one dubbed Desmond said

"Wait this is an inspection? Aww, dangit," Bobo complained, "If I'd known that I would have stayed back at the base." He sat down with a disappointed grunt.

"You have a talking chimpanzee?" the girl (Rex assume was Neko) said, her voice slightly bewildered and clearly amused.

"Oh gee, what gave it away? Was it my fur?" Bobo said sarcastically while rolling his eye.

"Not now, dude," Rex muttered to Bobo. He found the exchange amusing, but the look on the girl's face concerned him. He wasn't exactly blind to how some people hated Providence policy. He wasn't exactly fond of it either himself.

"Mr. Takada, tell me of the situation here," Six said to the 2nd boy in the room

"Wait, why are you asking them anyway? Who are they?" Rex asked.

"They are the task-force designed to reseal the Beast Spirit, the group known as the Advent Knight," Six said making Rex's eyes widen as Takada began his explanation.

* * *

The creature growled as it walked into a narrow alley. It remembered being something else. Those soft fleshy creatures. It growled angrily at the thought as it debated whether to lie in wait or get something to eat.

* * *

"And that's it, sir," Takada said as he finished his explanation, summarizing each battle, capture, telling him that most of the Beast Spirit were sealed and about this new enemy that seemed to be attacking the Knight.

"Whoa!" Rex said amazed as he heard each of the Knights' stories.

"Meh, I've heard better stories." Bobo muttered

"I see, thank you for telling us this," Six said. He was going to ask some of Providence's men to figure out what these new creatures were and why were they made.

"Yeah you got your data, now it's time for you to leave," Kat said.

"Not yet, we need your help with something'" Six said making Rex, Leo and Kat go "Huh?" as both Desmond and Takada stayed silent.

"We detected an EVO activation in Jump City, and we need your help to find it," Six said making Bobo grin. They were going to kick butt after all.

"FORGET IT!" Kat shouted.

"Onee-chan." Leo hissed

"No, you guys are willing to cross the line even though half the EVOs aren't in control of their action!" Kat said.

"Now hold on!" Rex said getting up, but Six held up his hand.

Six answered, "I know, but we are at war. It's either we fight or we die." Most of them (minus Desmond and Bobo) shivered at the coldness in Six's voice "But your assumption is wrong. We aren't here to kill the EVO nor to contain it."

"Ano… then what are we going to do?" Leo asked, confused.

Six flicked his gaze to Rex and said, "He's going to cure it."

There was a deep silence before Takada pointed incredulously "You're kidding! Him! He's going to cure the EVO!"

"Hey, I'll have you know not only can I cure it, I can fight it as well!" Rex snapped, annoyed.

"Indeed, he may not look like it, but he is a, EVO," Agent Six said as they turned to look at Rex, even Desmond look surprised.

"Yeah, I'm an EVO. Not all EVOs tend to turn into rejected Kaiju wannabe's," Rex said rolling his eyes annoyed

"Even if it's true, why us?" Kat said "You have an army."

"White Knight asked for data on the Knights' battles," Agent Six said "We will separate into two search parties for the EVO. Rex, you take Narukawa and go to the west district. Amakusa, Takada, Hasuma, you will join me and Bobo in the South district."

"Wait, why is Otouto-chan going with that guy?" Kat said as she and the others got up and went outside.

"According to what you said, and from the data Smart Brain gave us, Narukawa is the best fighter out of all of you. We want to see how he and Rex battle a common enemy," Agent Six said

"Make sense," Takada shrugged as Leo grabbed his helmet and got on his motorcycle.

"Do you need a lift?" Leo asked to Rex.

"No thanks, I make my own ride," Rex said white lines traveled down his legs. The Knights' eyes widened as they saw the lower half of Rex's body changing into what would best be described as a hover motorcycle.

"Incredible!" Desmond muttered. Any doubt that Rex was an EVO was erased from his mind.

"Race ya," Rex challenged as he moved his vehicle away with Leo following shortly behind.

"Right, let's move," Agent Six ordered but he was stopped by Kat grabbing his arm.

"I'll do this mission but I refuse to trust you," Kat growled. She couldn't trust an agency that had that kind of policy on non-humans, considering that she was half Beast Spirit herself.

"We don't need your trust, Ms. Hasuma. We just need you to be as efficient as possible during this mission," Six said as he walked out. Kat cursed as she and most of the Knights walked with Bobo and Six as Rex and Leo went on their own to find the EVO.

On the rooftop, three beings were eying the two search parties.

"Who should we take care of first?" a feminine voice asked.

"Six's group. They're mostly full of regular humans. Besides I want to settle an old score," a mechanized voice growled as the three followed Six's group

* * *

"Is he always like that?" Leo asked while on his bike.

"Who? Six?" Rex asked the Knight.

"Yes, he acted emotionless," Leo said. He shivered how Six blatantly told them that they had to contain or kill the target even though it used to be human.

"Ehh, the guy acts cold and like a robot, but the guy's human," Rex said "He stood against White Knight orders and even took the heat for one of my friends." Leo was surprised to hear that but he smiled underneath his helmet.

"Okaasan said this; a man must be cool and sensible during times of peril. And from what you said, that saying would fit Agent Six like a glove," Leo said.

Rex blinked at that but then grinned, saying "Heh, you're alright, Ryuki."

"Please Rex, call me Leo." Leo said.

The EVO growled as it sensed intruders entering its territory.

It rushes out of its hiding places to take care of the pests.

"Hmm," Leo muttered as his instinct kicked in to tell him to watch out. He stopped his bike.

"What the? Why did you stop?" Rex asked. He stopped himself and reverted his body back to normal.

"I don't know. It's just…something feels off," Leo muttered. Both noticed a shadow that seemed to be growing on top them. Both looked up and their eyes widened when they saw a monstrous figure with its arm raised, ready to hit them.

"SHIT!" Rex shouted as both he and Leo jumped out of the way just as the creature slammed down causing the ground to shake and dust to fly.

"I think we found it," Leo said, making Rex nod as the two got ready for battle against the EVO.

* * *

Kat stopped, making the 2nd search group look at her. She said, "My brother is in trouble."

"How in the world do you know?" Bobo asked

"Look, I got no time to explain. We gotta go there now!" Kat insisted.

Six spotted something and pushed Kat to the ground "Oi, what…" Kat stopped as she saw Six take out his sword and slashed at the crystal like projectile that would have stabbed Kat dead if Six haven't had interfered.

"Hey who's there!" Takada shouted. Chuckling could be heard as three EVOs came into view.

The first EVO looked like a mechanical blue/silver and white werewolf with a white mane and sharp claws. He was Biowolf, Van Kliess' 2nd in command.

The second EVO was a humanoid lizard-like Evo with crystal spikes growing out of his body and a crystal club growing out of his left arm. His head also appears to be permanently twisted to its side. He was Skalamander.

The third EVO was a female wearing a schoolgirl outfit with black hair and pale skin. She looks completely human if it weren't for the fact that she had four arms, with a pair of them being larger than normal. She was Breach

"Who are they?" Kat asked confused as she and the other got ready for battle.

"They are called the Pack and they're working for Van Kliess," Six said taking out his katana.

"Van Kleiss?" Desmond asked.

"A really bad dude." Bobo said, taking out his blaster.

"Sorry, but that's EVO going to Van Kleiss," Biowolf said

"Why? What are you going to do with it?" Desmond asked tensing as he heard both Skalamander and Biowolf chuckle.

"Simple. He needs to feed of course, but I'm surprised you're here. I thought it'd be a simple snatch job," Skalamander said.

"What do you mean 'feed'?" Takada asked.

"Unlike most EVOs, his relationship with the nanites is unstable he needs to steal the nanites from other EVOs to survive, making those he feed on turn to stone so he just uses them as garden statues," Six said making the Knights look horrified.

"What Six is saying is true, but first I think we're going to have some fun with your group," Biowolf said raising his claws.

"Dude you picked the wrong people to pick a fight with!" Takada said

"HENSHIN!" all three shouted as they activated their Advent Belts with their cards.

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

"CHANGE BYAKKO!"

"CHANGE GENBU!"

"WHAT THE!" Biowolf shouted and his compatriots' eye widened as they saw the three teens changing into the Advent Knights.

"Neat trick," Bobo said. Six said nothing as their fight began.

* * *

"Where are the others?" Leo asked.

"Who knows? But I think we should get ready," Rex said.

"You're right." Leo muttered as he slid the card into his belt buckle. "Henshin!" Leo called out and the panel flipped over. A rectangular energy field decorated by a blue dragon shot out of the buckle and he rushed through it, his armor covering him as he came out the other side.

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

"Woah!" Rex was surprised to see Leo becoming Draco

"I am the hero that shall create a path to his future with the slash of his blade. I am the Advent Knight of Seiryu! I am Draco! KENZAN!" Draco did a pose as he drew his sword as the dust cloud cleared, showing the EVO.

The EVO was bluish in color with some mechanical parts mixed in. it had four arms with each hand replaced by spiked hammers. Its face was circular with a cyclopean eye. The EVO was also 10 feet tall and had raptor-like feet.

"So that's an EVO." Draco muttered. He had to be careful. It may be a rampaging beast but on the inside it was still human.

"Yep," Rex said strapping his goggles over his eyes "Let's make it quick. We can't let it hurt anyone."

"Hai!" Draco nodded as he drew a card, which held the image of a tackling armored wild boar. He slashed the card through a slot on the hilt. The eyes of the dragonhead flashed and it announced, "TACKLE!" as card was absorbed into his body. While using his power to cover himself in electricity, he tackled into the Hammer EVO, giving it a good shock as it crashed into the ground.

The EVO got up, growling angrily as it rushed to the Knight, only for it to be hit by a large piece of condensed granite and metal, courtesy of Rex and his Slam Cannon.

"HA! Take that!" Rex said. The Hammer EVO growled as it lifted its four arms and slammed them to the ground, causing the earth to shake violently and knocking both heroes off their feet.

"Ow…" Rex groaned. His eyes widened as he saw the Hammer EVO raise one of its arms. Rex changed his arm back to normal as he rolled away from being crushed.

Draco rushed forward to help Rex, but the Hammer EVO whirled around and hit the Seiryu Knight sending him into a wall.

Rex quickly raised both legs and changed them into large mechanical feet before kicking forward. The EVO blocked it with both arms but it was still pushed back a few feet.

"Man, I really hope the others are coming soon," Rex grumbled as he and the Knight of Seiryu prepare for the Hammer EVO's next move.

* * *

"Shit!" Mimic shouted, dodging Breach's portals only for a large fist to come out of one and slam into her back. Breach was inside the between space of her portal as she began attacking Mimic from all sides, always attacking the joints of the armor or her head.

"Alright that's it!" Mimic shouted as she used her fire power to shoot in all the portals except one, making Breach jumped out while screaming in pain

"Let's see how you like this bitch!" Mimic said, slashing a card through the card reader.

"VINE!" Mimic gave an evil look underneath her helmet as she began slashing the minion of Van Kleiss before twirling in place and shooting the vine whip forward, making Breach use her large arm to protect herself, leaving a bleeding gash.

"HOLD STILL!" Skalamander roared, swinging his crystal club to crush Bobo and Pluto.

"Fat chance!" Pluto growled. He drew out two cards and slashed them through his Byakko Revolver. "FIRE! BULLET!" the cards were absorbed into his gun as he aimed and shot a few fireballs but they were stop in midair by Skalamander who was firing crystal at him.

Skalamander then rushed forward and thwacked Pluto into a streetlight, denting it horribly. "Oi, tall, dark and ugly." Skalamander turned around only to be blasted courtesy of Bobo who then kicked him in the head. Skalamander roared as he lifted his arm only to be hit by a twisted lamppost. "Yeah, take that jerk!" Pluto shouted manipulating the metal lamppost he'd crashed into using his magnetism. He grabbed a card and quickly slashed it through his Byakko Revolver.

"DROP!"

Pluto jumped up and performed a powered up drop kick that sent a still reeling Skalamander crashing to the ground.

Biowolf growled angrily when Shadow clipped him "You won't stop us! That EVO's going to Van Kleiss." Shadow pirouetted away from Biowolf who tried to slash at him as Six rushed forward and use a hurried side kick towards his face then snapped it into a vicious hook as he dodged aside.

Biowolf gave a startled cry as Six's heel connected. He unfolded one of his katana and slashed repeatedly on Biowolf's chest making him stumble as Shadow rushed forward.

Shadow swung his staff and sent the evil EVO staggering backwards. He then drew a card and slashed it through the snakehead part of his staff. "STAB!" Shadow stabbed the EVO violently with the tip of the turtle part of his staff. Biowolf roared in pain as he kicked Shadow away. He then charged again. Suddenly, large and long vines erupted from the ground and entangled themselves around Biowolf, immobilizing him. Shadow drew two cards; the last cards needed to end this battle. He slashed them through.

"BITE! BLIZZARD!" the staff announced, "**BLIZZARD CRASH!**"

The Advent Knight of Genbu jumped up and unleashed the Blizzard Polar card's power, literally putting Biowolf on ice, before executing his scissor kick that smashed into Biowolf and sent the evil EVO flying, the ice shattering off.

"ARRGH!" Biowolf howled as he was sent flying and crashed into Breach and Skarmander.

"Damnit, we'll take care of you next time!" Biowolf growled as Breach created a large portal that took those three away.

"Hah! In your face, assholes!" Pluto shouted.

* * *

"Take this! Fuujin!" Draco shouted sending a powerful gale at the Hammer EVO, pushing is back as Rex slammed both his fists together, making white lines appear before willing his nanites to contort his arms into Smackhands form. He raised both arms and when the EVO was close enough, he slammed them on the EVO and created a crater in the process.

"Huh?" Rex muttered as he felt his arms being pushed back. The EVO was still conscious and pushed the arms off before it raised its two arms and hit Rex. He blocked using the Smackhands but they were destroyed thus turning his hands back to normal.

"Okay that's it. Time to up the ante," Rex said shifting his arm into his car-sized blade.

"I have to agree," said Draco as he drew out two cards that were stored into his Advent Absorber. He slid one into his Advent Absorber.

"ABSORB QUEEN!"

The Hammer EVO roared as it rushed to his opponent

"My Okaasan said this;" Draco quoted seriously, "My evolution is at the speed of light. Nothing at all can stop my evolution!" He then slashed the Category King card through his Advent Absorber.

"EVOLUTION KING!" it announced before the Advent Absorber turned gold. Suddenly, Draco's armor began to glow bright gold, initiating the transformation.

All of Draco's cards flew out of his sword and Advent Absorber and surrounded him as they spun around him, glowing gold as did his armor. They spun faster and faster, glowing brightly before they then slammed onto his armor, changing it. First his boots, then his gauntlets, followed by his torso armor and finally his helmet as he changed into King Form.

The Hammer EVO raised its right hammer to crush the Knight but it was blocked by Draco's sword. The gauntlet bearing the image of Beat Lion then ignited and Draco threw his fist, sending the creature flying and crashing into a, wall creating a crater on the surface with cracks around it.

"ROAARRR!" the Hammer EVO roared as it got out, and started smashing cars sending them flying towards the two heroes.

"Oh no you don't!" Rex roared as he grabbed the handle on his sword and pulled. The tip of the blade separated from the rest and began spinning, forming a powerful buzzsaw. He slashed at each car, cutting them in half as he rushed towards the EVO. It tried to dodge but had two of its upper arms cut off making it roar angrily as it swung its left arm at him, but Rex jumped and kicked it in the chin, making it stumble. He quickly shifted his sword arm back to Smackhand mode as he began punching the EVO who tried to block it but failed as it stumbled/skidded from Rex's attack.

"Rex, move!" Draco shouted and Rex did as told. Draco activated Tackle Boar ability as he rushed at the EVO and he slammed into it again. He raised his sword and began slashing its chest, making it scream in pain. Draco then grabbed it by the neck and spun it around before letting go, making it crash into one of the destroyed cars. It got up, roaring angrily. Draco gripped the handle of the King Dragon Blade in response and slid in five cards.

"SPADE 10!"

"SPADE JACK!"

"SPADE QUEEN!"

"SPADE KING!"

"SPADE ACE!"

It then announced the name of the attack, "**_ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!_**" The blade started to glow gold as energy surged through it.

The Hammer EVA ran towards Draco but then five large projections resembling the five cards Draco had just activated arranged themselves in a long row in front of him. He looked at the enemy coming at him and then swung his sword. This released a blast of energy that flowed through all FIVE of the giant card projections and then the blast grew. The Hammer EVO realized what was happening but couldn't stop its charge as the energy impacted with the EVO, causing a powerful explosion of golden energy.

Rex was forced to cover his eyes. When he looked up he saw the Hammer EVO in a crater. It was alive but unconscious.

"Good work, Leo, Rex said walking forward placing both hands on the EVO. "Shut them down, little guys," Rex muttered, willing his nanites to turn off the nanites that created this EVO.

"Sugoi…" Draco said amazed as Rex began curing the EVO changing it back to a human as he undid his transformation.

"Otouto!" Leo turned around to see Mimic and the others rushing to him and Rex "Are you okay?"

"Hai, me and Rex were able to take care of the EVO," Leo said as Mimic sighed in relief

"Whoa," Pluto said surprisedat how the EVO was turning more and more human. "You weren't kidding. He can cure EVOs."

Rex sighed as he was done changing the EVO back to a middle-aged man. He turned around to see the others and said. "Where were you guys?" he shouted indignantly

"Something unexpected showed up," Agent Six said, making Rex give an indignant look but he shrugged away

"Whatever, the EVO's down, but man did you miss the finisher Draco used to kick its ass."

Agents Six ignored Rex as he lifted up the man. "Thank you, Narukawa. You were a major help on this mission. Amakusa, Takada, Hasuma, it's been a pleasure working with you."

"Yeah well…. You're a pretty good fighter old man," Mimic said smirking underneath her helmet.

"What are you going to do now?" Shadow asked curiously.

"We're going to drop this man at a hospital and head back to HQ," Six said, beginning to walk away.

"So long chumps," Bobo said following Six.

Rex was walking away when he heard, "Hey Rex!" He turned around to see Leo waving his hand. "Here's hoping we work together again."

Rex smirked as he return the wave and said, "Likewise, it's been a privilege working with you." He turned around and followed Six. The agents of Providence and the Advent Knight will never forget the events of this day.


End file.
